Toute chose à une fin
by Myrlia
Summary: Angelo Cancer veut changer de vie, ne plus être dans l'ombre. Il rencontrera un nouvel élève, Aphrodite Piscies : pourra-t-il apprendre à être heureux ? (Je sais pas vraiment comment résumer désolée) Schoolfic - AU - Yaoi soft
1. Prologue

_Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction (ou du moins le prologue). J'ai décidé de faire un AU... Des schoolfic de Saint Seiya ça ne cours pas des masses._  
><em>Voici l'histoire d'Angelo Cancer, un adolescent pas comme les autres : bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

_« Quand j'entends dire que les contraires s'attirent, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un fou rire. »_

Une fine pluie commençait à tomber sur Tokyo tandis que les nuages recouvraient de plus en plus le ciel déjà sombre. Dans une école, un jeune homme esquissa un sourire du fond de la salle de classe où il était assis. Il préférait le mauvais temps , ou plutôt, il avait du mal à supporter la lumière du soleil. Il détourna son regard du monde extérieur et le porta vers sa classe. Les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé et tout le monde se parlait avec entrain.

Son établissement était un des plus réputés à Tokyo. De son nom, Saintia Gakuen, se dégageait une aura presque divine : les personnes de l'extérieur le qualifiait de Sanctuaire. Bien qu'étant un établissement pour garçons, les élites la formant s'entendaient en majorité à merveille comme s'ils étaient frères. Il était donc habituel que chaque classe, de seconde jusqu'en terminale, soit en permanence de bonne humeur.

Mais ce garçon était à part. Il se demandait comment ses camarades pouvaient être aussi... sociables. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, seulement il vouait sa vie à la solitude qui avait été comme une mère pour lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas choisi ce mode de vie, loin de là. Son apparence y contribuait beaucoup.

Bien qu'étant d'une constitution assez musclée, sa peau était blême comme celle d'un macchabée ses cheveux argentés coiffés en brosse étaient tout aussi pâles contrastant avec les rubis servant d'iris à ses yeux. Son visage était allongé et on pouvait remarquer de larges cernes sous ses yeux.

_« Les humains rejettent toujours ce qui ne leur convient pas : ceux qui dépassent cette étroitesse d'esprit se font maltraiter. »_

Soudainement, il sentit une main le tirer en arrière.

_Yo Angelo, sourit le nouvel arrivant, que nous vaut cette tête de merlan frit de bon matin ?

Son regard morne se porta sur son ami.

_Shura... Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du matin.

Shura était un adolescent de même morphologie qu'Angelo mais lui avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts ainsi qu'un regard noisette doux et franc. Tous deux, comme tous les élèves de cet établissement, portaient un uniforme constitué d'une chemise à manches courtes, d'un pull marron clair et d'un pantalon ainsi qu'une cravate à carreaux bleus.

Il s'assit sur le siège à côté de l'albinos et entama la discussion. La cloche sonna et le professeur principal ne tarda pas à entrer et à commencer le cours.

_« Mais sérieusement, ils n'ont que ça à foutre ? Critiquer tout ce qui se démarque pour imposer leur idéologie ? »_

La journée se passa comme parmi tant d'autres et les cours se suivirent jusqu'à leur fin. Les élèves commençaient à ranger leur affaires et à partir dans un club ou chez eux, tout simplement. Mais Angelo restait là, à regarder le ciel se teinter d'un rouge crépusculaire, sur la chaise de son pupitre. Shura se leva, le regarda un instant et le salua :

_A demain, dit-il en son sac bandoulière sur son épaule, essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

L'interpellé ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop habitué à cette phrase. Il leva tout de même sa main amicalement pour accompagner son silence. Cela suffit au brun qui passa le seuil de la porte à son tour.

Et Angelo attendit patiemment alors que les minutes défilaient lentement. Le soleil n'était désormais qu'un point vacillant sur l'horizon urbain et les immeubles commençaient à s'illuminer tout en cachant les astres nocturnes. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui et à affronter la réalité.

_« Vous me direz que tout le monde n'agit pas comme ça... Ce sont soit des faibles, soit des idiots. »_

Déambulant dans le quartier populaire de Shibuya, l'animation bruyante l'importait peu. Il habitait proche du centre-ville et détestait cette situation : les seuls points positifs étaient la proximité des commerces et du métro.

Il arriva devant son immeuble et monta jusqu'au sixième étage. Il s'arrêta devant sa porte d'entrée et s'apprêta à tourner sa poignée quand il entendu quelqu'un l'appeler.

_Bah alors, c'est à cette heure que tu rentres ? critiqua le nouveau venu.

Une once de soulagement traversa rapidement le regard d'Angelo.

_Voyons grand frère, ironisa le plus jeune, ce n'est pas comme si je venais d'un Love Hotel, **moi**.

_Hmmmph...

Son grand frère nommé Manigoldo gonfla ses joues. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Angelo, la seule différence était dans la couleur de cheveux tellement noire qu'elle semblait bleuté ainsi qu'un regard enjôleur azuré.

La porte s'ouvrit et Manigoldo passa en premier.

_Papy on est rentrés, s'exclama-t-il.

Un homme âgé de plus de la soixantaine arriva dans la pièce. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux azurs.

_Manigoldo, tu es enfin rentré : je commençais à m'inquiéter.

_J'ai vingt-cinq ans maintenant je peux être un peu plus indépendant !

L'aîné soupira doucement et alla poser son sac pour s'installer dans la cuisine.

_J'ai faim, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Le grand-père se hâta de rejoindre son petit fils pour discuter du futur festin

Les billes écarlates se baissèrent lentement. Il pensait s'être habitué mais cette souffrance restait intenable... Le lycéen serra ses dents jusqu'à les faire grincer puis se dirigea vers sa chambre en traînant des pieds.

_« Ce monde... Je n'en ai plus aucun goût... »_

La vie qu'Angelo menait n'était qu'un cycle de répétitions mornes, sans aucune couleur. Il lui manquait quelque chose... ou peut-être quelqu'un.

_« Qu'on me sorte de là. »_

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ce court début ! Le premier chapitre devrait bientôt sortir.<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et à bientôt !_

_(w)/"_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Salut, salut ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai préféré commencer en douceur. _  
><em>Mais d'abord petit point sur les reviews que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir :<em>

_Perigrin : Merci pour ta review ! Disons que je voulais m'arrêter sur ce personnage sans le cosmos et tout ça ^^ Sage a aussi son importance dans l'histoire alors tant mieux si tu l'apprécies._

_Kahishiki : Konbawa ! Je te remercie aussi de la review ! Il est vrai que j'ai préféré prendre les personnages originaux pour le côté réaliste ! Un ptit coup avec Shura, kewa ? ^^ Pour tes questions ce serrait du spoil alors j'espère que tu sauras être patiente !_

_Imouto-chan : Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi, mais voilà enfin le chapitre 1 ! ^^_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>

Un nouveau jour se leva sur la capitale japonaise, il était vendredi et chacun allait sur son lieu de travail respectif. C'est ainsi qu'Angelo se trouva dans le métro à écouter son groupe de musique préféré « Ling Toshite Shigure » jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un tapotement sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit deux de ses camarades de classe.

_C'est rare de te voir dans ce métro, Angelo, lui fit remarquer un adolescent dynamique aux longs cheveux longs bouclés.

Ses yeux de la couleur du ciel pétillaient de malice.

_Tu n'étais pas obligé de le déranger pour ça, dit un autre exaspéré.

_Ça va Camus, répliqua l'albinos, c'est vrai que je prend le métro de sept heures dix normalement.

Camus était du même âge des deux autres avec de longs cheveux ardents et à l'agréable regard braisé.

Milo regarda son camarade bizarrement.

_Attends, mais ça te fait arriver plus d'une heure à l'avance ! Mais c'est horrible !

Pendant que le blond honorait les grasses matinées, Angelo se renfrogna et tourna le dos.

_Milo, dit sévèrement le roux en posant sa main sur sa bouche afin de le faire taire, il a sûrement ses raisons alors arrête de faire ton intéressant.

_Comment ?! Mais je ne fais pas mon... Argh !

Angelo avait écrasé son pied sans retenu.

_Tu me le payeras, s'écria-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Mais le fautif était déjà parti depuis longtemps suivi de Camus. Les portes se refermèrent tandis que Milo s'aperçut mais trop tard, qu'il avait manqué son arrêt. Alors que le métro repartit s'engouffrer dans les souterrains tokyoïte, un cri de désespoir se fit entendre.

* * *

><p>Installé au fond de la classe, Angelo pensait que rien ne changerait. Lorsque le professeur arriva, il ne lui accorda même pas un regard croyant à cet éternel recommencement.<p>

_Silence tout le monde, dit M. Pegazus leur professeur principal, aujourd'hui j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter un nouvel élève tout droit venu de Suède.

Des chuchotements fusèrent de part et d'autres et un coulissement de porte se fit entendre. Tous se turent, médusés par l'apparition.

Occupé par ses pensée, l'albinos ne remarqua pas la nouvelle présence quand un grand coup l'envoya se cogner contre la vitre.

_Non mais ça va pas bien ?! Qui a...

Il croisa deux orbes turquoises qui le fixaient depuis le tableau et en oublia ses mots. Milo, fier de s'être vengé en profitant du fait d'être assis devant Angelo, siffla de surprise.

_Aurais-tu eu le coup de foudre, s'empressa-t-il de lui chuchoter non sans moquerie.

Mais l'interpellé ne répondit pas, capté par le regard hypnotique.

_Je m'appelle Aphrodite Piscies, ravi de vous rencontrer, se présenta le nouvel arrivant.

Il finit son discours sur un sourire éclatant. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds platines ondulés tombant sur un visage angélique un gracieux grain de beauté se trouvait sous son œil droit. Personne ne pouvait démentir sur sa beauté apparente.

_Bien, continua le professeur, maintenant tu peux t'asseoir à côté d'Angelo Cancer au fond de la salle. Tu suivras avec lui le temps de recevoir tes livres scolaires.

_Oui monsieur.

Quand l'éphèbe se dirigea vers son nouveau voisin avec un sourire amical, celui-ci eut soudainement peur... Il sentait au plus profond de son être que cette personne allait faire basculer sa vie d'une quelconque manière.

Aphrodite rapprocha son pupitre et s'assit.

_Reprenez vos exercices de mathématiques d'hier, vous bavarderez à la pause.

Quelques protestations se firent entendre mais bientôt la classe reprit son sérieux. Angela essaya à son tour de suivre le cours bien qu'il fut troublé par le nouveau venu.

_Tu n'as pas mal ?

Le blond avait tourné sa tête vers lui.

_Hein ?

_Ta tête. Enfin, je veux dire... Quand tu t'es cogné violemment.

_Ah ça ? T'en fais pas, bafouilla-t-il visiblement gêné.

Un fin sourire traversa le visage si doux du nouveau et il commença à prendre en note le cours.

Jusqu'à la fin de la journée, aucun des deux ne prit la parole.

* * *

><p>Le réveil sonna et Angelo se pressa de se lever. Cependant, il était samedi et il n'avait pas cours... Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla de manière décontractée avec un jean gris ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir. Tentant d'être le plus discret possible, il prit son sac et écrivit un message qu'il glissa dans la chambre de son frère.<p>

_Bon week-end, on se retrouve lundi soir._

_Fait pas de conneries, c'est trop tôt pour_

_que je soit oncle. Ang'_

Il était huit heures et les quartiers de Tokyo commençaient à s'animer. L'albinos se dirigea vers un cybercafé pour s'informer sur son pays d'origine, la Sicile. Il constata que tout allait pour le mieux et cela le mis un peu de bonne humeur. Il avait parfois le mal du pays son village natal toujours estival était le parfait contraire ce cette capitale grise et froide. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une serveuse.

_Votre temps est écoulé monsieur, désirez-vous un délai ?

_Non merci.

Il paya la note et partit, décidant de bouger chez Shura.

Deux stations de métro plus tard, il arriva dans une résidence étudiante. Shura n'avait que, comme tous ses camarades de classe, dix-sept ans mais il avait demandé à sa famille de vivre seul. Il participait à ses besoins en pratiquant un travail à temps partiel dans un combini store. Le vendredi il devait travailler toute la nuit. Tout en sachant cela, Angelo entra dans le studio obscur. Il entendit la respiration lourde de son ami endormi et posa ses affaires avant de s'installer sur le tatami devant la télévision. Le temps passa et un grand nombre de chaînes furent zappées.

Dans les alentours de midi, des froissements de draps se firent entendre.

_Aères cet appart' Shu', ça sent le phoque sérieux.

_Tss, siffla le brun, en plus de squatter tu te permets d'être exigent ?

Pourtant, il ouvrit la fenêtre, rangea ses affaires en désordre et commença à préparer le repas tandis que son ami lisait des mangas sur son lit.

Ces week-end étaient ce qui accrochait Angelo à l'espoir. Shura était son meilleur ami et son seul confident. Même s'ils ne s'échangeaient pas beaucoup de marques d'affection au premier abord, le fait qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur leur permettait de vivre chacun leur vie sans ressentir le besoin de communiquer. Ils se comprenaient et c'était le principal.

* * *

><p>_Bon Ang', faut que tu te bouges là. Il est seize heures, j'ai finis mes devoirs mais toi... t'es pire qu'un otaku ! Tu fais rien de tes journées.<p>

Angelo prit la peine de déposer la PSP avec laquelle il jouait puis s'engouffra sous la couette de son ami.

_Angelo Cancer, insista Shura en prenant une grosse voix et les mains sur les hanches, pour la dernière fois : mettez-vous au travail.

_Arrête, dit la voix étouffée par les draps, on dirait M'sieur Cygnus qui parle...

Le brun s'approcha du lit et tira son squatteur bien installé.

_Mais, protesta l'albinos, les devoirs c'est chiant.

_C'est soit ça, soit un musée.

_P'tain t'es un vrai bourreau, tu le sais ça ?

_Mais oui, mais oui... Alors ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

_Va pour les devoirs, mais je veux des nouilles sautées ce soir !

_Ok, vas t'installer sur la table je te rejoins dès que j'ai nourris Rafiki.

Rafiki était un chat de couleur cendré qui passait son temps à dormir dans la baignoire.

_Mais d'où tu sors ce nom déjà, demanda Angelo intrigué .

_Le Roi Lion, t'as jamais vu ?

_Non, je devrais ?

_S'pèce d'inculte, va !

Il se tourna vers son armoire à DVD.

_Pardonnez-le Disney, ce gosse n'a pas eu d'enfance, dit-il avant de se recevoir un coussin dans la nuque.

Il se chamaillèrent et bientôt l'appartement se dérangea fortement. Lorsque Shura entendit un miaulement, il se rendu compte des dégâts.

* * *

><p>_Dis Shu', les tâches rouges sous le lit c'est normal ?<p>

Alors qu'ils rangeaient tout ce désordre, Angelo avait voulu récupérer la PSP disparue sous le lit mais une énorme tâche de sang séché y régnait. Son ami qui était en train de cajolé le chat noir avec mille et une caresses adressa un regard vers lui.

_Apparemment la personne avant moi a eu quelques problèmes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... J'ai eu beau nettoyer avec tout ce qui m'est passé sous la main mais rien à faire, puis changer les tatamis aurait été trop cher alors je vis avec.

_Je vois, dit l'albinos suspicieux, j'trouve ça dégueu mais on n'y peut rien.

_Oui, répéta doucement Shura, on n'y peut rien...

Il servit de la pâté à son animal de compagnie.

Angelo sembla remarquer un léger tremblement mais garda son opinion pour lui.

* * *

><p>_Gnagnagna... c'est quoi ce delta, d'où il sort ?!<p>

Angelo s'était enfin décidé à faire ses devoirs. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il avait commencé à travailler et son impatience prenait déjà le dessus.

_T'es sérieux, répondit le propriétaire des lieux exaspéré, on l'a vu l'année dernière. Parfois je me demande comment tu fais pour réussir tes examens.

_Mémoire instantanée.

_En attendant prend le bouquin de révisions sur l'étagère là-bas. Je vais aux WC.

_C'est ça...

Il se remit au travail après avoir mémorisé les formules quand il entendit un grand fracas provenant de la salle de bain.

_Shu', dit-il en s'approchant de la porte de la salle de bain, ça va ?

_Oui, oui, t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste fait tomber des trucs.

La porte était fermée et il entendit l'eau couler du lavabo.

_Je peux t'aider peut-être.

Il commença à tourner la poignée mais un cri l'arrêta :

_Non, surtout pas ! Enfin je veux dire... Tu vas te blesser, laisses moi nettoyer et vas bosser.

Son inquiétude laissa place à une sensation de colère avec une pointe de peur.

_T'as que ce mot à la bouche ! J'vais prendre l'air, tiens !

Il partit rapidement en claquant la porte fortement sans savoir que son ami, à genoux dans les bouts de verre, se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

_Je suis tellement désolé... Angelo... Aphrodite...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ce premier chapitre terminé.<em>  
><em>Des mystères et encore des mystères ! <em>

_A la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ^^_


End file.
